Bella and Sophie
Bella and Sophie is the friendship pairing between besties Bella Dawson and Sophie Delarosa. Other Names * Bellaphie (Bella and So/'phie') * Sophella (Soph/ie and B/'ella') * Sella (S'/ophie and B/'ella) * Bephie (Be/lla and So/'phie') * Solla '('So/phie and Be/'lla') Moments Season 1 Newbie QB * Sophie was happy Bella got a chance to try out for the Bulldogs Team. * Sophie made Bella do a cheer promise. * Sophie told Pepper to support Bella. * Bella called Sophie (and Pepper) her "Cheer Sisters". * Sophie didn't want Bella to quit cheerleading. * Sophie argued Bella's throw won the game. That's Some Gossip, Girl * Sophie helped Bella put on her gear. * Sophie tells Bella someone has been leaking team secrets. * Sophie and Bella were next to each other when watching Ace leak Troy's secret stuffed animal. * Bella told Sophie to not laugh at Troy's bunny. * Sophie (and Pepper) consoled Bella after Troy's mad at her for "leaking" team secrets. * At the Starcade, Bella and Sophie were across from each other. * Sophie tells Bella to threaten Ace. * Bella replies by saying, she loves her enthusiasm but less violence. * Sophie says she never lets her have fun. * Sophie helps Bella by threatening her brothers Luis and Ricky. * Sophie was super supportive of Bella. * When Pepper blabs the secret crush thing to Luis and Ricky, Bella and Sophie look at each other. * Bella told Sophie to tell Newt if he told the truth, she'll sit at lunch with him. * Sophie told Bella she'll "owe her for it". Pretty in Stink * Sophie told Bella Kyle thinks she's cute. * Sophie told Bella she finally had her moment. * Sophie started the "Go Bella!" chant. * Sophie (and Pepper) went to Bella's house. * After Sophie told Bella she looked like a "cavewoman who has been recently barfed up by a pterodactyl". * Bella says ouch. *Bella told Sophie (and Pepper) to keep Kyle away from her. * Pepper and Sophie smashed Bella in a locker and in a trash can. * Sophie and Pepper got her out. * Bella video chatted with Sophie (and Pepper). * Bella let Sophie tackle Charlotte. * Bella and Sophie danced. Tex Fest * Bella and Sophie were next to each other when Troy signed up to the choir performance. * Bella (and Pepper) looked at Sophie and Sawyer's rivalry. * Bella told Sophie it's good Tex Fest only comes once a year. * Sophie told Bella she saw the footage of Pepper's film. Similarities and Differences Similarities * Both are female. * Both are friends with Pepper. * Both are/were cheerleaders. * Both are friends with Newt, Troy, Pepper, and Sawyer. * Both are in the Silverado Bulldogs. * They go to the same school. * Both have last names from Disney Channel's Austin & Ally **Bella's last name is "Dawson" like Ally Dawson's. **Sophie's last name is "Delarosa" like Trish De La Rosa's. Differences * Bella is a football player, Sophie's a cheerleader. * Bella plays football, Sophie doesn't. * Sophie has siblings, Bella is an only child. * Sophie has a dad, Bella doesn't. * Bella has a twisted need to fix things, Sophie leaves things to be. * Bella tends to act neurotic, Sophie has displayed easy confidence. * Sophie is boy-crazy, Bella isn't. * Bella is more of an optimist, Sophie is a pessimist. * Bella dresses with light colors, Sophie wears dark colors. *Like Pepper, Bella is a private farter. Sophie is a loud farter. Sophie's farts are known to smell the worst, due to her parents' food phases. Category:Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Pairings with Bella Category:Pairings with Sophie